Five Nights At Freedy's:The Afton Family
by Mr.Spookynight
Summary: This story tells the tale of the Afton legacy, from William's gruesome murder spree to his daughter's death. This does not completely follow the lore of the games as there are some differences.
1. Prologue

Alice is standing outside Fredbear's Family Diner crying. The place just reopened and another girl was having a party. Alice wasn't invited, tears are streaming down her face.

A purple car drives to the front of the building. Alice turns around to be greeted with a man. The man is William Afton the co founder of Fredbear's. The man is tall wearing a purple suit and tie. He smiles a smile that doesn't look the least bit friendly to Alice. Alice sees the kitchen knife in his right hand.

"Please don't hurt me", she whimpers.

The man grabs her by the throat and like that she is gone.

Alice wakes up but she fells different. She is in some kind of warehouse, her body is different. It is now a puppet, with a white face and overall black body. She can move around somewhat. But she is not yet completed, William walks in. "Well, Well, Henry did a fine job on you". Alice is angry, she tries to attack him but he takes no damage. "Don't even fucking try, you can't". William grabs on a yellow bunny costume, "now behave while I take care of some business". William walks out and locks the door. Next to Alice is a yellow bear costume with a purple hat and bow tie. Inside it is blood and mucus, beside it is a yellow rabbit suit with a dead body inside. Alice gets up, she is no longer herself she is a puppet.

3 years later

Fredbear's had gotten new Animatronic's in addition to the yellow suits. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, were their names. Afton had three children, Mike, Timmy, and Elizabeth. Timmy was bullied and tormented by his older brother Mike. William seemed to busy to watch over his children especially Timmy. Timmy's birthday was coming up soon, his father being the co-owner was having his party at Fredbear's. With the addition of the spring-lock suit there were some fatal accidents. Two employees were impaled by the inner workings of the suits. The way the spring-lock suits worked were a crank would be inserted into a slit in the suit and turned compressing all the animatronic parts back. This would make room for an employee to get inside. The problem was sweat, tears, and even so much as a breath would set off the spring-locks. This caused some controversy around the Fredbear chain, especially of the family's of the employees. The suits were repaired and modified. There was also the missing children case. First there was Henry's daughter who was murdered in cold blood by his own partner. Henry didn't even know it was William, he trusted him. Then there was the two other missing kids. Witnesses say they saw the two children being lured in a backroom by someone wearing a yellow bunny suit. This was obliviously William, and this happened not long after the first incident. The puppet was left in the backroom, all alone. Timmy was friends with Alice they played together. Timmy didn't have many friends, he had a plush Fredbear doll he carried everywhere with him. William Afton gave it to him, he had placed a camera inside it to keep watch of his son. He also put camera's in his bedroom, he worried about Timmy, especially when he wasn't there.

Afton's daughter Elizabeth was not happy that Timmy got more attention than she did. Even though it was only because Timmy was a troubled child. Mike being the oldest had more responsibility. The Fredbear company even got paid commercials after their name was changed to Fredbear and Friends. The addition of plushies brought a lot of money to the company. Over one-hundred were sold in a year, one that was very popular was the finger-trap. It was a Spring Bonnie toy that acted as a finger-trap. There were also masks that were popular with the older children. William was planning a whole new restaurant with state of the art animatronics. It would be a circus themed restaurant with circus animatronics, one of which the blueprints were already made. There was also Funtime Chica who would be another animatronic that was originally from the Fredbear chain the other being Freddy. What brought in the most money was birthday parties. If they didn't have at least three birthday parties in a month they were doing bad.

The birthday party was coming up, Timmy was dreading it. He was terrified of Fredbear, in fact he hated the animatronics in general. Something about their eyes an the uncanny faces really scared him. The way their eyes sat back in their heads, the way their heads moved unnaturally, and their voices something about that was what made Timmy terrified of these things. Timmy had nightmares about them, Foxy chasing him down the hall or Chica popping up out of nowhere. Timmy didn't like his older brother bullying him about it. He would grab on a foxy head and scare him with it jumping out from the Tv or jumping out from under his bed. Afton observed the way Timmy feared these things and that's where he came up with the idea of the Funtimes. These looked more kid friendly and safe, not that he cared about he kids but the more kids the more money. More money meant opportunity, and William had a plan for Fredbear and Friends, a sick one but a good one.


	2. Chapter 1:The Party

The day came when Timmy's birthday was here. His Fredbear alarm clock went off at 7:00. This was the only time he had dreaded his birthday. He grabbed his Fredbear plush and made his way out the bedroom door. He walked into the living room and turned on the TV. The commercial for Fredbear and Friends was playing.

Raaaaaaaaar!

Mike popped out from the Tv wearing the Foxy mask. Timmy screamed and cried, "what a baby", Mike said. Timmy was not the same since they lost their mother. Fredbear's was a waking distance from their home conveniently. Timmy walked there clutching his Fredbear plush. He went inside and could smell the pizza and candy, which was dispensed. On the stage front and center were Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. Fredbear was singing and Bonnie was playing the guitar. Timmy felt chills all the way down his spine, the way they moved was not natural at all. To Timmy they were monsters, they were his nightmares. Timmy started to cry but he saw a man being suited up in a Fredbear suit. This scared him even more than the animatronic surprisingly. His father, Afton, was standing there in his badge and Fredbear's Family Diner hat. Timmy wondered why his Father would have his party here knowing he hated the things. Here of all places the place he feared the most. Behind him was his brother Mike, Timmy turned, his father had left the room which made him wonder where the man in the Fredbear suit had gone to. Surrounding Timmy were Mike's friends, they were all wearing Fazbear masks, Mike of course was wearing the Foxy mask. The one in the Bonnie mask laughed, "your brother is kind of a baby isn't he", he said. Mike turned around to Timmy and said, "it's hilarious". Mike thought of an idea, an idea that would be the end of Fredbear's. "Why don't we let Timmy get up close and personal", everyone grabed Timmy by the shoulders. Timmy struggled and struggled but he couldn't break loose. Inch by inch they dragged him to Fredbear and Spring Bonnie.

Timmy's head was an inch away from Fredbear's mouth, the employees were shouting at the kids to get Timmy away from Fredbear but they wouldn't listen. Just like that Fredbear's jaw bit down on Timmy's head. Blood splashed onto Fredbear's teeth and onto Mike and his friends. Silence flooded the place, there in the middle of it all was Fredbear with Timmy's head inside crushed. William rushed in, he grabed his son out from the thing. Timmy was rushed to the hospital that evening, he was put on an IV. Mike stood in the corner frozen, he couldn't even look at his father. Days went by and Timmy was sent home still on an IV. He was unconscious for the last days of his life. One day he died, on his own bed, this day would forever be lodged in Mike's mind. Mike tried to approach his dad about what he had done. He went into his office, in which the door was left open.

"What the fuck do you want", William said. Mike tried to say something but he couldn't get it off the tip of his tongue. Mike walked out of the room. Elizabeth was crying but she couldn't help but feel happy that now she would get all the attention. Fredbear's was closed down shortly after, the building was left to rot. Some spare parts were left in there however. William looked at his family photo, and looked at Timmy. He wondered if it would be like this if their mother was still around. Tabitha Afton was her name, two years back after Fredbear's was opened, she and William had a rough relationship. She wanted him to sell the company even though Henry had to agree also. However, she saw something that she shouldn't have. Something that she wasn't supposed to. She saw William brutally murder Alice, Henry's daughter. William remembers it like it was yesterday, it was a humid afternoon, the sunset was out. Tabitha was making dinner, William knew something wasn't right. He knew she knew. He had to do it, there was no other way. William waited till she came outside, she was at the shed where William kept spare parts. William took a pistol to the backyard with him. He wanted to make it as painless as possible. William blew her brains out, her dead body lie there. William buried her body in the back yard. He told the kids that she had killed herself.


	3. Chapter 2:Circus Baby's Pizza

After the closing of Fredbear's, William thought about his plans for the new restaurant. He looked at his blueprints for the new animatronic. Her name was Baby, she was modeled after his daughter Elizabeth. William and Henry talked about the plans for the place and he agreed on making the Establishment. The name of the place would be called Circus Baby's Pizza World.

3 years later

Mike was now 18 years old, him and his father had been getting along well. William insisted that he apply for a job at the new restaurant. Most of the animatronics were finished, except for Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy. Baby, Funtime Chica, and Ballora, a dancing ballerina, was complete. The place was opened, the place was bigger than Fredbear's and offered all sorts of rides. The pizza wasn't that great, but nobody came for the pizza. They came for the animatronics that were state of the art for the time. In fact they were ahead of their time, Baby could inflate balloons right at her fingertips, she could take song requests, and she could even dispense ice cream. However, some design choices were a bit peculiar, even Henry admitted that. Funtime Freddy had a large storage area in his stomach. They were all attracted to sound and children, which was an odd design feature. The animatronics could walk around on their own. They could all sing and most of them could dance. Their endoskeletons were like none other as they were made up of wires. William made these design choices as odd as they were for a reason, capturing kids. Freddy was designed to lure kids, Baby can kill kids. Williams sick, twisted mind could come up with a lot of things. Henry made the animatronics while William designed them. Henry only designed several and they were much safer.

Mike didn't think about Timmy, or tried not to. Mike hoped that Timmy was in a better place. After Timmy died they had no funeral, the family couldn't bear it. Eventually the animatronics that were still in production were done, Freddy and Foxy quickly made it on the stage and people were happy to see them and so was William. This meant one thing to him, more bodies. William still wore the yellow Bonnie suit, he would dance around and entertain the kids. A small group of children were playing one were three kids. William took this opportunity, he dressed up as the yellow Bonnie and told them he had some prizes for them in the back room. The kids, excited, followed him back. William closed the door behind him and took off the mask, "you little shits just made a bad decision". One by one he took them out and hid their bodies in the back. The children were reported missing and the place was investigated, but to no one's knowledge William hid them in a secret area in the diner. No one knew about or was allowed in this area, not even Henry.

Mike took the job as night-guard, his shift started at 12:00 and ended at 6:00. His job was simple, he watched the animatronics through cameras at night, which were set up in an office. Sometimes he was to check the animatronics and make sure everything was working right. He started his first shift Monday. The office was decent sized and had about six monitors all connected to different cameras. Mike took the highway and parked in the parking spot nearest to the day place. He took the back doors which led straight to his office. Mike picked up the phone and he heard a recorded message. "Hello and welcome to your new job at America's finest establishment,..", the tapes played for a good two seconds and cut off. Mike checked the monitor, Circus Baby, Freddy, Ballora, and Funtime Foxy were all there. Mike decided to sleep for the rest of the shift, he figured he could use the rest. Mike woke up around 5:00, he checked the monitors, they all were gone. Funtime Foxy was standing, right in front of the doorway. Mike got up and stood in front of the thing. The Funtimes were really tall, Foxy stood about 6'3", Mike was 6 feet. To most people these made them look like ants. Mike grabbed his flashlight and tried to lead the thing back to it's stage. Suddenly the robot grasped it's hand around Mike's neck. Mike grabbed it's hand but it was way stronger than he was. Mike was chocking, the only thing he could do was grab his flashlight and bash the animatronic's arm.

Mike told William about the incident the next day, William said it was probably "technical difficulties". William was a tad furious about the animatronic's arm, Mike had scratched a lot of the paint off. Mike was nervous about taking the next shift. William and Henry were working on another animatronic, it was a prototype. Right now it was just a bare endoskeleton, it was a bear with yellow eyes. For now they referred to it as Yenndo, Henry thought it was funny. They didn't know what they would do with it, but they knew they needed it for entertaining the older kids. They were thinking of extending Mike's shift but decided against it.

Mike took his next shift that night, he decided to get there early. He brought with him a magazine and a flashlight in case something like that ever happened again. He heard the faint buzz of a desk fan, there were cobwebs around his desk. Hours went by Mike started to get bored, he went to check the closet. He creaked open the door, hoping nothing was in there. The room wreaked of odor, it smelt like decayed corpses. He noticed the yellow bunny suit on the ground. It's fur somewhat dirty, it had two floppy ear, a purple bow tie, and it had freckles. Mike saw blood on the costume, from the outside it seemed. The police never found the children's bodies, was this the murder suit? William always wore the Spring Bonnie suit, it was like his alter ego. Whenever he put it on he was like a different person, Mike always found it odd. He would dance merrily and he would always seem happy. Not happy in a good way but in a way that Mike couldn't describe. It was like when he put on that costume, he was free to do whatever he wanted and be whatever he wanted. It was almost scary.


	4. Chapter 3:Puppet

William Afton was a business man, this meant he dealt with the financial aspect of the place. Being the best pizzeria of it's kind in the state of Ohio, it made the best money of any other restaurant for miles. Afton robotics was William's company name, it was responsible for manufacturing animatronics. Circus Baby's Pizza World wasn't the only Fazbear branded joint however. There was another one by the name of Freddy Fazbear's, it to was quite good. It featured most of the animatronics from Fredbear's minus Fredbear and Yellow Bonnie. The place was a commercial success it had many competitors. These would try hard to outdo Fazbear Incorporated, and they did well. Candy's Burgers and Fries was a big competitor and it too had state of the arc animatronics. It too had incidents there, two children had went missing. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica sold many stuffed toys over the years, enough that they kept selling them. William was wanting to eventually make bigger plushies, those would sell like hot cakes at birthday parties. Henry was still upset over the loss of his daughter.

Making animatronics was the only thing that kept his mind off it. Mike felt sympathy for Henry, and he deserved it much. William on the other hand didn't care, he was the one that did it. William cared about himself and his family, and also money, but nothing else and no one else. Henry sat down in his recliner, sobbed into his arms. Alice was all that he had, and that monster took it away from him, but he had no knowledge it was William Afton. William Afton Robotics was founded by the both of them, his own partner stabbed him in the back without his knowledge. Alice's body was never found by the authorities, William knew where it was however. It was his in the backroom under a secret area. William placed it there having knowledge that Henry would never look there. If Henry ever found the man who did this, he would make sure they died. He was working with his enemy.

Mike started his third shift, and also he got there early. He sat in his office and he watched the animatronics get off stage. He was bored to death, he always hated Baby, the creepy eyes, the expressionless face, these are the things that got to him. Something interesting happened however, Funtime Freddy gave him a visit. His mouth and shiny teeth and eyes, were all Mike could see for a distance. When he got closer, Mike saw the Bonnie puppet, _Oh Gosh,_ Mike thought, Mike thought that was the creepiest thing. The animatronic spoke, "Hey Kids Wanna Play?" The robot bolted down the tile floor of the corridor. Mike slammed the button on the left side of the door that closed it. A large metal door came slamming down, the uncanny robot was staring at Mike through the small window. It's glossy eyes shifted back and forth, Mike checked the camera again. Ballora was on her stage but not her miniature counterparts. They would dance along side Ballora, they had white faces with uncanny eyes and a mouth. The Funtime Freddy was gone, but not back on stage. Suddenly Mike fell over in his chair, latched onto his face was one of the nightmarish mini ballerinas. It's robotic arms clamped onto Mike's face and it made a loud screeching sound. Mike grabed the thing and threw it across the floor. It hit the wall where there was a small hole Mike had never seen.

The small animatronic was broken, _Father will go_ _berserk_ , Mike thought. Mike cupped his hands and picked up the thing. It was twitching and tini sparks could be seen. There was something not right with these robots, Mike knew it. He had no idea why they were so volatile especially at night. During the day they didn't have to many problems. Mike brought it into the parts and service room, this was were spare parts, tools, and costumes were kept. Mike creaked open the door, it smelt like blood and dead rats. He placed it on a large table next to an animatronic endoskeleton. _Thump...Thump,_ Mike could hear loud footsteps coming his direction. He peered outside to see yet again the Funtime Freddy animatronic. He closed the door and locked it hoping this would keep the thing out. _Hey Bon Bon, I think somebody wants to play_ , the horrid thing spoke. Mike felt a chill down his spine, he had seen what those those things can do. The robot banged on the metal door, _Come out wherever you are._

What happened next Mike would never forget. There was a large music box, in the back of the room. Mike never thought much of it although it was out of place in such a room. It opened and crawling out of the box was the horrid puppet. It spoke, _He is a monster...he is not who you think he is._ Mike stood up, _What the hell is this some kind of a joke,_ Mike thought and hoped. The thing said, _He did this...He did this...this is all his fault._ Freddy was still banging on the other side of the door. The puppets voice didn't sound normal at all, Henry definitely would not make an animatronics voice like that. It almost sounded angry and vengeful, it also sounded like the voice of a small child. This wasn't the work of Henry, Mike could not think of a logical explanation for this. _You must leave,_ the puppet said in an almost hateful voice. An just like that Mike was unconscious, he woke up in the old diner, he knew he was dreaming. Fredbear was on the stage singing, Mike never wanted to see this place or that thing ever again. He turned around, it was Timmy, his head was caved in and tears streamed down his cheeks. He was clutching onto his Fredbear doll, "Why did you hurt me?" Mike woke up in the parts and service room. The puppet was nowhere to be scene, Mike got up and went over to the box, the puppet was inside like it had never moved. Mike checked to see if it was safe, there was no sign of Freddy. He slowly walked back to the office, it was 5:00. It was almost time for his shift to end.

Mike went back to his apartment and fell asleep on the couch. He woke up the next morning to the sound of bird singing and the phone ringing. It was Henry, he asked Mike about the broken animatronic. Mike explained that it had attacked him, Henry almost laughed. Mike went into his father's office and there was no sign of him, this was strange as he usually never left his office during the day. Mike asked Henry where he was and he said he didn't know. Mike checked everywhere he could think of until he got to the parts and service room. He heard him speaking, but he didn't hear anyone else. Mike didn't want to know what was going on. Something was wrong with the place, Mike wanted to find answers.


End file.
